Legendary
by railise
Summary: Drabbles and flash fics dealing with Robin and Marian's relationship.
1. I Can Do Anything Better Than You

"Marian, what are you _doing_ up there?"

Robin's exclamation nearly made her lose her footing. Drawing herself up to her full three-foot, eight-inch height, Marian declared, "You are not the only one who can do a flip from a roof, Robin of Locksley."

"I hired an instructor! If you want, I will teach you, but we start on the ground. Now, get down from there! Or, shall I tell your father...?"

"NO!" She did slip then; fortunately, Robin was quick. As he set her down, she pouted at him before regally allowing, "Very well. We may start on the ground."


	2. A New Appreciation

Robin had always been bored to tears by the dancing lessons his father and later Thornton insisted he take, despite the fact that he was quite good at it. There were much better ways to spend his time- both time taken up by his instructor, and time spent with local lasses. But, he wasn't given a choice, so he reluctantly learned.

Now, as Marian twirled and clapped across from him, her eyes shining and her smile wide when he repeated the moves, he found himself suddenly very appreciative of those hours spent practicing.

Perhaps, his father had not been wrong, after all.


	3. Summer Treat

It was one of Robin's standard gifts for the women he was seeing. A handful of strawberries on a hot summer's day was often rewarded by berry-flavored kisses, and the fruit was usually in abundant supply around Locksley.

Usually... that was, except when he tried to find some for Marian. It seemed that, whenever he was of a mind to try to take some to her, either the animals had gotten to them first, or the crop was withered from the heat. Implausible as it seemed, the fact never changed.

As he got older, he realized that, just maybe, that was all right. She deserved better than his standard gifts, and it admittedly made him be more creative about what he would give her, instead.

And, as she pressed closer to him, deepening the kiss, he noted to himself that she tasted far better than strawberries, anyway.


	4. Trying

"Very well, open your eyes." Robin could hear the excitement in Marian's voice as she removed her hands from his face, and was grinning as his gaze fell upon the thing on his dining table. Peering over at his intended, he found her smiling at him expectantly. He glanced back down at the thing.

Knowing too much time was passing, he finally said, "I am at a loss for words."

She laughed. "Would you like to try it?" She held out a spoon that had been hidden behind her back.

Taking it, he realized that the thing was supposed to be edible. He leaned over and sniffed. What _was_ that? Charred, that was all he could tell. Too bad Much was not here; he might be able to identify it. Taking a breath, Robin scooped up a bite of whatever it was, and quickly stuck it in his mouth.

And just as quickly pasted on an encouraging smile as the flavor of burnt... something... flooded his mouth.

"Do you like it?"

He nodded quickly, swallowing it rather too whole, but better to get that done with.

"Here, let me try a bite," Marian said, reaching for the spoon.

Gulping against his stomach's reaction to his own taste, he shook his head, holding the spoon out of her reach. "No!" When she looked injured, he added, "You made it for me, did you not?"

"Well, yes." She eyed him. "It's dreadful, isn't it?"

"Of course not," he protested.

"_Robin._"

She would get angry if he continued to lie, but neither could he tell her the truth. At his silence, she grabbed the spoon from him and had a mouthful before he could stop her. She spat it instantly back out into her hand, with a strangled, "Oh, dear." She glared at him. "You did not have to eat it, if it was that awful."

He shrugged. "I wanted to."

"You are _such_ a fool," she sighed, but with affection.

"You know, this is why we have cooks," Robin teased.

Marian frowned. "I thought I could do it."

He watched her for a minute, not liking that she seemed so unhappy. Then, he had an idea. "Want to go out and practice shooting?" She was quite good at that, and he thought it might cheer her up.

Instantly, her face brightened, and he could not help but grin back, pleased that she liked the idea. "That sounds excellent."


	5. Stitches

It was surprise, more than pain, that made him exclaim when Marian tugged on the thread she had woven into his skin. If he were a wiser man, he would shut his mouth until she had finished her task.

But he was unsure when they would get a chance to speak again; and, the temptation to tease her was too great. It was worth the ache.

Above all, perhaps she would begin to feel at least somewhat avenged. His arm was not the only thing between them needing repair, and if this was the first step down that path, so be it. 


	6. Growth

There were many disadvantages to living in the forest. Being more or less constantly exposed to the elements was a key one. At least, in his case, learning to do without the luxuries that he had grown up with was also unpleasant, especially after eagerly anticipating them the entire journey back from the Holy Land.

But, as he studied himself in the crystalline surface of the stream, he did not understand what Marian had meant when she called him "scruffy." The beard was not that bad. In fact, he thought, rubbing his hand across his chin, it made him look a bit older. More distinguished. Of course, it did.

He shrugged and turned away. Living in the forest had its advantages, too.

Such as, no ready access to a mirror.


	7. Something's Changed

Marian waltzed barefoot into camp with a smile, humming a tune, hair flowing down her back. With one hand, she loosely clasped her boots; with the other, she waved a length of fabric around as she danced.

"La-da-_diiiiii,_" she sang, twirling around. "Isn't it a beautiful day? The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Much, that squirrel stew smells divine!" She executed a little hop over to the cooking pot, picking up a spoon and stirring the stew with a flourish.

Will and Much exchanged a baffled look.

"What's got into her?" Much hissed.

Robin strolled in then, looking rather satisfied, and exchanged a grin with Marian. She pirouetted over to him, draping the fabric around his neck where it usually was, and using it to pull him down for a kiss.

"Oh." Much quickly resumed dinner preparations, and Will took up some whittling.

Marian spun away from Robin, flinging her arms wide. "Whoever thinks that living in the forest isn't glorious never saw this place, Will Scarlett. You're a genius. A master!"

Will blushed as she gave him an exuberant hug.

When she skipped away, singing softly, Robin joined the other men and shrugged good-naturedly.

"Who knew?"


	8. Vital

Firm.

Unyielding.

Capable of dealing great injury.

Always a part of him, even when he wished otherwise.

Responsive to the touch of one who knew how to do it right; fitting perfectly against him.

Always with him, even when they were physically apart.

Capable of bringing great peace.

Essential.

Vital.

As Robin looked up at Marian's astonished face, he knew he had failed to express what he was trying to say to her. He had rehearsed this in his head for weeks now, and it still had not come out the way he wished.

Hopefully, she would understand...

She did.


End file.
